Mai Shiranui (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810176 |no = 7150 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 197 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A cheerful yet temperamental kunoichi. Mai’s investigation into the mysterious invitation led her to places and parts unknown. From deserts to swamps, mountains to abandoned cities, each discovery only held more questions that she could not answer. At last, it was in an abandoned strip-mining facility that she finally found the gate mentioned in the invitation. Approaching the gate, she thought she heard the phantom cry of her beloved, and thus leapt in without a second thought. It was only when the tendrils of madness started to choke her unwary mind that she realized her mistake. |summon = Here comes, Mai Shiranui! |fusion = Nice try, but you're not my type! |evolution = | hp_base = 4531 |atk_base = 2105 |def_base = 1661 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 5890 |atk_lord = 2610 |def_lord = 2060 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 6632 |rec_anima = 2002 |atk_breaker = 2808 |def_breaker = 1862 |def_guardian = 2258 |rec_oracle = 2398 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2412 | hp_oracle = 5147 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Fierce Kunoichi |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, boosts critical hit rate, considerably boosts critical damage & critical hits greatly boost damage for 2 turns |lsnote = 15% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to critical damage, 50% boost to Atk upon critical |bb = Ryuuenbu I |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 60% boost to critical rate, 75% boost to critical damage, 30% chance to reduce 30% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ryuuenbu II |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 75% boost to critical damage, 120% boost to Atk, 30% chance to reduce 40% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 810177 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}